Happy Tree Friends: Alice Of Human Sacrifice
by Wolfess19
Summary: I got inspired by the lyrics of this song and spent 4 hours creating this - can't help myself! Careful, though - this is a kind of a one-shot anti-HTF songfic. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media; the original song used [Rockleetist's cover] is copyright of Vocaloid (or whoever made this – I don't really know…)_

_**WARNING: **This is kind of an anti-HTF songfic. Read on if you dare…_

_[**Note:** All the characters in this story are in human form. I also made a few changes in the lyrics in order to suit the characters' roles better.]_

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends: Alice Of Human Sacrifice**

* * *

_**[Flaky] There was once a little dream…**_

_**[Splendid] No one knows who dreamt it; it was really such a small dream…**_

_**[Giggles] This made the little dream think, "I don't want to disappear…how can I make people dream me?"**_

_**[Moonlight] The little dream thought and thought…and at last had an idea…**_

_**[Flippy] "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."**_

And so begins the story of how five ended up victims in "Wonderland"…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_CRASH! SHATTER! SMASH!_

"_ARGH!_" Flaky screamed as she destroyed everything she got her hands on. She had finally snapped – she was sick of being so paranoid about everything; letting even the tiniest creatures scare her to death.

And now, she couldn't take anymore…

"You…_fucking pathetic things_…will have to go…" she growled, insanity evident in her ruby-red eyes as she rummaged through Flippy's attic and brought out an ancient sword.

_**The First "Alice" was a wrathful woman of the Spade**_

_**And righteously, she held a sharpened blade within her hand…**_

_**Never hesitating to slay all within her way**_

_**Creating paths of blood that followed her through "Wonderland"…**_

None of the citizens in Happy Tree Town felt safe anymore. No matter how fast they ran, no matter where they hid, no matter how hard they resisted and fought back…she would find and hack them apart before moving on to her next victim.

Flaky was so distracted she no longer cared where she was going, not even the long trail of mutilated bodies and bloody puddles she left behind, creating a reddish road behind her. As she trudged her way through the trees, she had no idea someone was silently following her…

_**Deep into the darkened forest, "Alice" walked the line**_

_**Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin…**_

_**If it were not for the murderous wake left behind**_

_**No one would have suspected that she had ever been…**_

_CLANG!_

"What the! _Hey!_" she yelled as a large cage dropped over her. Flaky roared and lashed out, scraping her sword against the thick bars in a futile attempt to escape. She then stopped as a familiar young man stood before her. "I had to Flaky," _**he**_ whispered, "I'm sorry, but you're too crazy to live in this world."

"_Let…me…out…_" the crazed red-haired woman growled. When _**he**_ didn't respond and instead turned away, she let out an animalistic scream before succumbing into a deranged state. Her hair looked as wild as her eyes and her dandruff lay scattered in a circle around her, acting like some make-believe shield as she sat in that spot.

"_Hehehehe…HAHAHAHA~!_"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Splendid cursed to himself as he hit another sour note on his piano; took a deep breath and started over, smiling as the music came out smoothly this time. _'Moonlight will melt once I play this to her…'_ he thought, thinking of his part-albino girlfriend, _'This is gonna be the best piece I've made.'_

But deep down, he knew it could also be pointless – none of his songs had impressed his long-term girlfriend. He had assumed it was because of her brother, Flippy, making her hate classical music because it was so 'old-fashioned'.

Then again, _nobody_ in Happy Tree Town liked his music either.

_'You're old-fashioned, fucking bastards!'_ he thought angrily, cursing as he hit another sour note. Forcing himself to calm down, he started over and began rehearsing at the same time.

_**The Second "Alice" was a fragile man of the Diamond**_

_**The broken echo of the lies within demented words…**_

_**He sang his twisted melodies to all in "Wonderland"**_

_**Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed…**_

The blue-haired hero stopped playing the moment he heard a quiet _CLICK_. It wasn't long before he felt a gun barrel poke the side of his head. He turned his frightened sky-blue eyes and glanced at a familiar figure. "W-What are you doing?" he stuttered.

_BANG!_

_**Deadly, yet so beautiful – a voice just like a rose**_

_**Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death…**_

_**A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed**_

_**With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath…**_

Splendid fell of his chair as _**he**_ shot him, crashing into a crumpled heap as blood gushed out and stained his sky-blue hair. Seconds before everything faded to black, he managed a pained smile as he looked up at his killer.

"_Finally…got what you wanted…huh…_" he whispered, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he died. "You said it…" _**he**_ muttered, smirking as he placed a red rose into his victim's hand before nonchalantly strolling away.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Come on, Giggles – at least go out once with me~!"

"Nah-uh! She's dating me tonight!"

"Boys, boys, relax~!" said the pink-haired girl as she led them both to her mansion, "We can have a double date." Ever since Giggles became popular in Happy Tree College, almost every young man wanted to date her.

That's not all – she's also the talk of the town. Men would always bring her flowers and sometimes even serenade on some late nights. Girls (especially her best friend, Petunia) loved to go shopping with her and they didn't have to worry – she would pay for them if they're short on money and never asked them to pay her back.

Being rich and powerful at such an age, she had the ability to have everyone do anything she says and her charm was simply irresistible.

_**The Third "Alice" was an innocent young girl of Club**_

_**An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of "Wonderland"…**_

_**She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call**_

_**A peculiar country answering to each command…**_

Some time later – her parents passed away and she was crowned the new 'Queen' of the mansion. She inherited everything her parents had mentioned in their wills, most of it money and jewels. Her past friends are now her faithful employees: menservants, chauffeurs, financial advisors, chefs – everyone she knew are always by her side.

Life couldn't be better…or at least until she had that horrible nightmare.

Her dream started off with her living her normal life as a rich young woman. Suddenly this monster would appear before her through a mirror – covered head-to-toe in rotting flesh, dropping off in strips each time it moved; dripped blood onto a puddle it's standing on.

Worst of all, this 'monster'…was _herself_.

_**So she rose into the throne to be the country's Queen**_

_**Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death…**_

_**Soon the Queen succumbed into a dark and nightmarish dream**_

_**Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime…**_

Giggles didn't know what to do. She barely ate, barely slept; barely talked to anyone around her. And every night, she would wake up with her heart pounding hard against her chest after witnessing the same nightmare over and over again.

Soon, she ushered everyone out of her mansion without any explanation and locked herself away. Eventually, her nightmare became a living hallucination and she felt her sanity drain each time she glimpsed at her rotten illusion in a mirror.

Nobody had seen or heard from her again; no one was even allowed to come within range of her home due to her developed paranoia.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Flippy and Moonlight laughed and joked as they strolled through Happy Tree Woods, sharing news over a picnic they had prepared. Both brother and sister led busy lives, which leaves them little time to get together.

"Hey, what's that?" the part-albino asked, spying a letter wedged into a crack in a tree. The young soldier gently pulled it out and tore it open, revealing a playing card – the Ace of Hearts. Along with it was a note.

* * *

_"Come to 'Wonderland', surprises there will be_

_Your eyes will be pleasured by the sights you'll see_

_Find and follow the blood-red road_

_Go through each door; carry a light load"_

* * *

"Cool, let's go~!" Moonlight insisted. "I don't know…" Flippy muttered, "What if this note wasn't meant for us?" His sister wouldn't listen to a word he said and just ran ahead of him, like she knew where she was going. "Hey, wait up!" he called, catching up with her, "Moonlight, wait!"

_**And as this passed, two young adults walked in the woods…**_

_**Partaking in tea underneath the trees; they'd never part…**_

_**They found an invitation to the Queen…**_

_**It was the Ace of Hearts~!**_

Flippy didn't know where they were going or what they were getting themselves into; his sister, on the other hand, was being a bit too stubborn and carefree – it seemed a little frightening.

_'Well, we've been through rough times…'_ he thought, _'Flaky's gone insane and missing, Splendid got murdered mysteriously, and Giggles – who knows what's gotten into her?'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the atmosphere had slightly changed: the sky looked darker but there weren't any clouds, and the trees swayed but there was no wind.

Flippy then looked ahead and found his sister trying to open a large wooden door in their path. _'Where did that come from?'_ he wondered, stopping Moonlight from forcing herself and swinging the door open himself. "Ladies first~!" he joked, stepping aside and smiling as she giggled.

_**The Fourth "Alice" was a duo of curiosity**_

_**Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began…**_

_**And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly**_

_**A brother and a sister running wild through "Wonderland"…**_

Neither of the fraternal twins cared anymore as they ran, ignoring the dark and dreary atmosphere. Just like it was mentioned in the note, they found the 'blood-red road' and the 'doors' positioned conveniently along the path; they could feel themselves stray further and further away from the world they once knew…

"Well, I guess this is it," Flippy noted as they stood before an even bigger door with a golden heart emblazoned on it, "You ready?" Moonlight smiled and nodded excitedly. The young soldier and the part-albino then shoved the doors open and awed at the world inside it.

Flippy held his sister's hand and the two stepped into the brighter, more colourful world. It was Heaven to their eyes; they laughed and ran around wildly like children.

_**A part-albino sister**_

_**A brave soldier brother**_

_**But they had strayed too far into "Alice's Wonderland"…**_

_Scrape…scrape…scrape…_

"Huh?" Flippy and Moonlight muttered as the sound of feet scraping concrete reached their ears. They turned and were met with a mallet smashing hard into their heads, bashing their skulls and mashing their brains into a pulp as they collapsed to the ground.

_**They were never woken from their terrifying dream**_

_**Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale…**_

Leaning against a tree, Splendont flipped through a newspaper bearing photographs of his five victims: a demented Flaky glaring and grinning like a madwoman from behind thick cage bars; a dead but smiling Splendid with a bullet hole in his head, clutching a rose in his hand; a paranoid 'Queen' Giggles standing miserably at one of her mansion's windows; Flippy and Moonlight's corpses, blood pooling around their smashed heads.

The red-haired hero smirked and cut out the photographs, pasting them into a scrapbook. He then prepared a new page bearing the title 'The Fifth "Alice"'. _'I wonder who that will be…'_ he thought maliciously.

* * *

_[Okay, now I'll get back to working on "Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine" – was only taking a break.]_


End file.
